1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD), and more particularly, to a flat panel display capable of effectively dispersing the heat generated by a panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) to improve resistance against electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) is divided into an emission type flat panel display, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) and a non-emission type flat panel display which does not emit light like a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The flat panel display includes a display panel for displaying an image, a driver for providing a predetermined signal to the pixels provided in the display panel, and a controller for controlling the driver.
In this regard, the driver and the controller are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs) and the printed circuit boards are provided on the back surface of the display panel.
The printed circuit board on which the driver is mounted and the printed circuit board on which the controller is mounted are positioned on the opposite surface, that is, the back surface of the display panel for displaying an image. A plurality of signal lines for transmitting and receiving signals between the driver and the controller are formed between the printed circuit board on which the driver is mounted and the printed circuit board on which the controller is mounted. The printed circuit boards and the signals lines are fixed to the back surface of the display panel by an adhesive tape.
In the case of the flat panel display having the above structure, harmful radio waves are generated by the printed circuit boards, various elements mounted on the printed circuit boards, and the signal lines coupled between the printed circuit boards. The generation of such radio waves is severely restricted.
Among the restricted harmful radio waves, when electromagnetic waves are taken as an example, it is determined that the electromagnetic waves have electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) for testing whether the electromagnetic waves are suitable for an environment, electromagnetic interference (EMI) which may be a cause of interference no less than a predetermined level against an external apparatus in the electromagnetic compatibility, and electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) which may disturb the operation of a corresponding apparatus by external electromagnetic waves.
Therefore, the electromagnetic interference noise unnecessarily generated by the flat panel display is reduced as much as possible, and the electromagnetic susceptibility is reduced against the external electromagnetic wave environment to enhance the resistance against the electromagnetic waves of the flat panel display and to improve the resistance against the electromagnetic compatibility.
However, recently as the flat panel display is enlarged, the distance between the printed circuit boards coupled by signal lines increases so that the length of the signal lines increases. In this case, the flat panel display is vulnerable to electromagnetic interference noise. As a result, the resistance against the electromagnetic compatibility of the large flat panel display deteriorates.
In addition, in the case of the flat panel display having the above structure, since the printed circuit boards are directly attached on the back surface of the display panel by the adhesive tape, a path which can effectively disperse the heat generated by the display panel and the heat generated by the printed circuit board is not formed so that, when the flat panel display operates for a long time, the flat panel display is vulnerable to the heat.